User talk:Prince Edgar Wildrat of England
Its ok I just like blogs better for discussion because you can turn off commenting later. I am sorry for my rude comments. -- 14:04, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Categories On several of your pages, you're misusing categories. I'm going to start from the most misused. *In-Game Events = An event that will happen in the game like the Royal Ball or French Ball (Misused on = What have we become...., Militia of Fuego, The POTCO Players Signature Contest, More) This is the main one, I'll fix all of the others. In-game events is not for guilds, contests, & such, everything is in the game, but not everythings an event. Misusing Categories No problem & sorry for your loss (XD, sounds like a funeral). And about the font problems, I don't know how to fix it, but its happened to my page before so yeah. Sure! I'd love to appear in your book! Also, how'd I get a lower score because of a wikia glitch? Read my comment on the contest page. It worked on Kat's page. Achives Also, how do you make an archive? Do you copy everything from your original talk to an archive you made? I know how to make archives so yeah. Do Invite :P I accept your invitation to the Wildratte Saga :D photos I deleted those pictures, thanks for telling me. They were very inappropriate! 02:02, April 21, 2011 (UTC) CNR Request: Host Hello Edgar, I am inquiring as to whether or not I may be a host on CNR. I would be greatly appreciative if you approve. I am aware you have a second host. However, many news companies have three or four hosts. If you cannot fulfill my request, may I be a special guest of correspondent from England? Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 03:09, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Image I can't find the image that you gave on my talk page. Can you copy the link to the image? -- 14:09, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Never mind, Stpehen deleted them. -- 14:10, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for giving me a job! I'll make sure to bring as much news as I can. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 14:39, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay I sent him a message. Thank you for letting me know. 18:53, April 21, 2011 (UTC) It's ok I'm not giving you a strike, but any page like that from now on, made by anyone, will be deleted. The saga Zeke and I are a package deal, so I'll join :D james Why where you so mean to me???? just chill out. I dont even care if i do get banned. so stop showing off that you dont either!! jamesofengland 16:46, April 22, 2011 (UTC) James idk any thing really my normal one is rubish, the colour has to be blue though, thanks XD jamesofengland 16:53, April 22, 2011 (UTC) James thanks. jamesofengland 16:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) James WOW its great THANKS!! jamesofengland 17:19, April 22, 2011 (UTC) James How do i use it? jamesofengland 17:20, April 22, 2011 (UTC) james So like thanks for the AWEOMSE! signiture edgar, your the best!!! i happen to be part italian myself. XD sincerely, jamesofengland 17:21, April 22, 2011 (UTC) james hi there sincerely, jamesofengland 17:23, April 22, 2011 (UTC) james How do I use it? please can you explain. jamesofengland 17:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) james thanks edgar you made me HAPPY!!! Sincerely, 'Sincerely, ' 'King James ''' 17:29, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Wildrat Saga HEy edgar could i appear in the Wild Rat saga? I would like to. THanks! Whathopercy 20:33, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for telling me about unknown person spamming comments. I have blocked them for the spam. I will also delete the comments soon. -- 23:15, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Can't I would meet u there but my internet sevice (dial-up) is to slow and when i get DSL i will contact u on ur talk page when i upgrade my internet service.(Might take weeks) RE:Story Quest Story Quest on what? And, don't worry, it won't be copying.--''Shade'' 14:03, April 23, 2011 (UTC) So you're Tonnicus? Anyways, yeah, make a story quest :D--''Shade'' 14:36, April 23, 2011 (UTC) thanks! Thanks mate! i didn't know how to fix it xD lol, thanks alot buddy, muchly apreciated. Capt. Skull GM of Marines 16:50, April 23, 2011 (UTC) So like when u do Userbox is a pirate can u make me 1 saying John Macbatten Is A Paladin..? What do u keep editing on my page???? News Room SORRY!!!!!!!! I can't come on right now, on vacation. Tomorrow I'll be back, so we can do it then, plus i never got the post of when it was :P Cdemy Hi, ii dont think kat it on so i can take this one. Just because you thought of the idea first does not mean he cannot use it. Unless he is vandalising your page and saying his is better, or starting a fight about this, he can do it. Remember, copying is the most sincere form of flattery Curycoo rofl, too true, copying is a form a flattery :P Hmm... I understand how you feel. I wish something coud be done, but the userbox does not STOP people from copying, it just says the maker would LIKE it to not be copied. Some with the Wiki Code. Curycoo Re:Signature Sure filename for pic is :nameonfire.gif Dischargement OK, I understand the copying thing, but attempted take over? You'll have to explain that one. 19:27, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Warning I am giving you a warning because you have used foul language on the page: Easter Battle. Yur comment has been deleted. Edgar, I am your friend, please... I don't want to be the one to ban you. "Noobologist Case Study: High Level Noobs" Request I would like to do a case study of the effects of a low level noob, complaining of a high level noob cheating. I would like to see the reactions of certain high levels, and see how many of them are noobs for talking back, angry, and how many stay calm. I believe this will help us develop noobs in the future, to be more patient. May I proceed? Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 14:12, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Signature Edgar I need a favor. Can you make me a New Signature. If you can make it can you make it Like in Cursive and make it say Lord Matthew Blastshot~Head of the Navy and could you make it fancy. Thx ''User:MatthewBlastshotLord Matthew Blastshot ~ '' 23:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Thx Thanks Edgar Sig The Signature is greate but can you remove Sincerely please? 'Sincerely, ' 'Lord Matthew Blastshot ''' 00:06, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Lol Thx Again The title says it all ''Lord Matthew Blastshot '' 00:12, April 26, 2011 (UTC) News Blog Please read the page banner I put on the User Appretiation Blog, it is this: Please, follow this rule, we do not want want uneened comments. Thanks, PS: Your warning has been removed. You once again have a clean record. noob academy you said that i could join the noob academy. So how does this work? 20:51, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I would like to join the Noob Academy and Learning Center, any job would suit me, plz leave me a message. Question Answers Okay, here are the question answers. *I do not serve Captain Leon or Pearson Wright. *I have not been banned, or received any strikes on another wiki. *I have not been banned, or received any strikes on this wiki. *I have not posted bad pictures, just had some weird pictures pictures posted on my page. *I have been in some wars, but I like to mostly keep out of that kind of stuff. Davy Gunfish 03:01, April 28, 2011 (UTC) James I need you to change the word King to Prine please... sorry to bother you. *Not that I arent pleased already* Sincerely, ''' ''King James '' 19:21, April 28, 2011 (UTC) No There wasn't a hack or anything. All wikis had a weird code string on the top of every page. I reported the problem to a wikia staff member and they fixed it. Dopp told me they squashed the bug(the glitch this morning). Everything is back to normal now. -- 00:02, April 29, 2011 (UTC) hi edgar HIHI Edgar ill make u an admin on my new wiki if u join :D this is the linkkk http://potconlineplayers.wikia.com/wiki/POTC_Online_Players_Wiki Ok Thanks Ok thanks when u join ill make you a ADMIN :D Yeah that would be awesome! I wanted to make a signature, but I'm too technically challenged to figure out how! Just make it like -Moon with a cool font or something! Thanks a bunch! ;) Thanks for the signature! This is so sick! So excited to use it! Thanks again! Moon 02:36, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for letting me in The Noob Academy and Learning Center, Davy Gunfish 03:59, April 29, 2011 (UTC) James Ok. ''Sincerely,'' ' 'Prince James ''' 07:35, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Fuego Importing Template Hey Edgar! I just wanted to know how to make a template, because i don't know how. Can you tell me? Thanks! Whathopercy 13:52, April 29, 2011 (UTC) James I'm your uncle?? WOW. Cool. ''Prince James '' 16:15, April 29, 2011 (UTC)